Death on Two Legs
by Fourshotchild
Summary: A vengeful nomad terrorizes Forks with one objective, kill Isabella Swan. Her unsuspecting ploys deviate from the original plan. Now, Victoria has to deal with two newborns sharing familial ties.
1. You and I

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Author's Note: **Okay, so this idea has been badgering me for sometime. I have in no way completed the outline for this story. I was hoping on gaining some direction from readers. Now, I hope ya'll enjoy this story. It's different from others I've read. I haven't set the pairings yet. For this chapter however, it's a Charlie and Bella tale. There will be no incest in this story. Well, enjoy! Review if you like! Thanks for stopping by!

Death on Two Legs  
"You and I"  
_Chapter One_

A call came through the radio around eleven o'clock. The intern reported a drunk teenager reeking havoc around the neighborhood. Several unhappy locals phoned in destruction of property including smashed mailboxes. The description of the perpetrator was vague at best: a female with curly hair. Charlie accepted the responsibility and toured the iced streets. He flicked his high beams on to see past the heavy rain. It was a fool's errand. Most intoxicated high school students perused Forks with a getaway driver. He'd dealt with countless cases. Without a license plate or identification, Chief Swan would be lucky to find the criminal.

He crept along Olympic Drive with a keen eye. True to the citizens' words, chunks of brick decorated the streets. Christmas lights wrapped around parked vehicles. Reindeer lay on their sides, while an inflatable Santa blocked the intersection. Charlie stopped the cruiser in front the holiday ornament. He grabbed a flashlight and tugged a parka over his head. The driver's door squeaked as he pried it open. Cold drops splashed his face sticking to his mustache. A frown marred his lax face. Carefully, he sauntered across the salted pavement. Charlie moved the obnoxious object to the sidewalk. It played carols across the distance. He never understood people's fascination with tacky displays.

With a huff, he returned to the squad car. His booted foot caught a slick patch of ice. Charlie's hands caught the fall. Sharp pain spread across his palms. "Damn," he hissed. A fresh coat of blood rose from torn skin. He picked himself up and examined the injuries further. It was unlike him to tumble. No, clumsiness fell upon Bella. A loving smile lifted his hardened features. The initial pain forgotten. He adored his daughter's inept ability to find trouble around every corner. She'd trip over thin air if he wasn't there to catch her. Oh Bells, he thought. It'd been a rough year. The Cullens leaving took a toll on her heart. Thankfully, Jacob gathered the broken pieces. He owed that kid everything.

The familiar creek of the cruiser broke him out of his thoughts. Charlie locked onto the aged vehicle. No one stood near it. "Strange…," and then, the headlights switched off. He walked to the passenger's side and flashed a light inside. The keys rested in the ignition. A dead battery was most likely the cause. Chief Swan grabbed the handheld radio from the belt and requested backup. The intern said it'd be about fifteen minutes before another officer arrived. He nodded to himself and returned the equipment to its holding place.

A harsh wind headed south as he waited. It pushed the water at an odd angle soaking his uniform. The cuts on his hands enflamed. Charlie moved to driver's side and searched for the first aid kit. He spotted the white case but didn't grab it. A loud crash interrupted his task. Chief Swan whipped around only to see a smashed sled. Splintered wood covered the ground. His brown eyes squinted to catch the ballsy student. He didn't have to look far. A woman around the age of eighteen leaned against the pickup directly in front of him. The only features he could make out were red curls and exceptionally pale skin. She wore a pair of holey jeans and a ripped t-shirt. It was odd considering the freezing temperature. "Miss, I need to talk to you." Her response was menacing laughter. It caused uncontrollable chills up his spine.

The strangest thing happened next. In a split second, she vanished. Charlie surveyed the area in complete disbelief. He inched to his handheld but a pale fingers stopped him. The teenager stood before him with a sinister smirk. Her eyes resembled toxic ketchup. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," she threatened. It seemed valid despite her petite stature. Charlie removed his grasp. "Good. Now, let's make this easy. You're going to answer some questions for me." Confusion pulled at his brow. She took it as an act of stubbornness. Her deathly cold fingers squeezed his wrist. Several snaps occurred. He crumbled in agony sinking onto the concrete.

"Now, Mr. Swan, have the Cullens left Forks? Do they visit?" He shook his head staring at his disfigured appendage. "That doesn't answer my question." Another crunch overshadowed the rain. Charlie spit out a response. She seemed to like it. Her painted lips pulled back revealing white teeth. "Excellent. I'd hate their interference. You know, it's been difficult trying to kill your daughter. I appreciate a good hunt. To bad it's about to come to an end." He didn't have time to process the words. The fiery female bit into his neck. Try as he might, Chief Swan couldn't remove her.

Sucking sounds replaced rain's patter. Charlie knew the girl was drinking his blood. He would've vomited had the pain subsided. It seemed with each disgusting slurp, the anguish intensified. A part of him wished for shock. It never passed. He felt his life force slipping and fire burning in its stead. The demented being pushed him against the cruiser latching on like a mosquito. Charlie shut his eyes willing death to meet him. No such luck. His backup arrived with a siren. The woman released her hold with a displeased growl. It gave him enough time to remove his pistol. He shot the girl at pointblank range. Imagine his surprise when the bullet bounced off her body. She laughed as if unloading a gun was a joke. Then, the cannibal disappeared.

"Charlie! You okay?" No, he wasn't. His body slumped onto the street. The burning sensation spread to his lower limbs. He tried to talk, but screams replaced the words. His fellow officer assessed the situation quickly. "You stay put! I'm going to call the ambulance." Some of the surrounding neighbors snuck outside. Gasps and unsubtle whispers shrouded the tension. Chief Swan focused on the gawking bystanders to relieve the torment. It helped kill time before the medics arrived. They strapped his body onto a lift and asked too many questions. What happened became a popular favorite. Charlie bit his tongue unable to understand the event himself. How does one explain a teenager took down a grown man and proceeded to drain him? Forget the damned whys. He needed morphine.

They carted him to Forks General and refueled his blood supply. It took the edge off slightly. Someone had called Bella during the debacle. She tripped into the intensive care unit demanding answers. A nurse explained that he'd been bitten and lost significant amounts of blood. Charlie pried his eyes open to see her. Bells looked a mess. Tear tracks stained her milky cheeks. It broke his heart seeing her fight for emotional control. She'd already been through enough. Somehow, he breathed her name. It took less than a moment to have her at his side. Her warm hands wrapped tightly around his. Charlie opened his mouth again but whined. It was pathetically painful. He expected her to breakdown. Surprisingly, her doe eyes analyzed the damage and recognized the problem. Several emotions seeped into her spheres: sadness, worry, and fear.

"Dad, I know it's horrible. Can you do something for me? I need you to nod yes or no." Charlie blinked in surprise. She smiled softly and squeezed his hand. "Did someone bite you?" He forced his head down offsetting the burn. His entire body flailed. "Dad, just breathe. That fire you feel won't last forever. You've been infected with venom. It's causing your body to undergo a transformation." Bella removed her right hand and lifted up her sleeve. A silvery bite mark scarred her wrist. "The same thing happened to me last year but Edward sucked the venom out. I didn't change. You will. We need to get you out of the hospital, Dad. I know this sounds crazy, but you're going to become a vampire. If you finish transforming here, you're probably going to kill everyone in the hospital. We can't have that."

A doctor holding a clipboard stopped the conversation. Bella put on a formidable face. She told him to scrounge up a wheelchair. He asked why which earned him a glare. "We're going home. He's been stitched up and needs a good night's rest." A argument ensued that ended in Bella's victory. Charlie imagined sweet talking hospital staff came from years of experience. The nurse unhooked the tubes and acquired wheels. His stubborn daughter rolled them to the truck with ease. She managed to buckle him up and drive home.

The ear piercing screams started when she parked in the driveway. Luckily, their neighbors were acres apart. She pushed him out of the metal contraption and hauled his large form by the arms. Charlie felt the gravel biting into his back. It surprised him further that she acted so rashly. He had no time to wallow. There were more important things to consider. Her knowledge of blood drinking monsters claimed first place. The redheaded woman said she'd been trying to murder Bells. What was their involvement? Chief Swan began to realize he didn't know his daughter as well as he thought. It put a bad taste in his mouth. Had she been upset for other reasons beside heartbreak? If only he could speak!

"Char-Dad, I'm going to lay you on the floor. I don't think I can lift you." She vacated the den to collect a pillow and blankets. The simple comfort did nothing for the pain. Chief Swan tried to smile between cries. Bella chided him for it. "Don't talk. It'll make it worse. You have about two and half days left. I'm going to call the station. We don't need them coming around." She left for the kitchen. Charlie heard the headset's dial tone moments later. Bells informed the boys that he'd be gone for a couple weeks. His shrieks aided in securing time off. It was incredibly embarrassing, but there were other matters at hand. Like the fact that his heart felt as if it'd been doused in gasoline. More screams poured from his lips.

Darkness plagued Charlie's vision after the first night. He assumed it was a defense mechanism to the torture. Bella wetted wash clothes to cool the ache. It barely dulled the anguish. Poor girl. She tried her damnedest to take the edge off. The only relieving medicine was her voice. It kept him from wishing death. Bells laid all her secrets on the table. With a calm tone, she rehashed her junior year of high school. The Cullens were vampires that entrusted her with their existence. She explained her sudden departure to Arizona. A nomad leech attempted to drain her. It ended with Carlisle's children dismembering him. The woman hunting her was the mate of the departed. She desired vengeance. It's what brought on the current change of events. Bella apologized profusely taking full blame. Charlie found her a victim in the entire ordeal. The fault rested on the Cullens' shoulders. They left her to handle a supernatural murderess with a vendetta. If it was the last thing he'd do, it'd be confronting the perfect family.

Time ticked by at an uncomfortable pace. Chief Swan used his heartbeats as a stopwatch. They sped up as the transformation persisted. He'd never forget the last pump. It signified the beginning of many things. The suffering ceased and created an indescribable thirst. It burned at the back of his throat. Charlie sprang completely disoriented. He clutched his throat trying to coax the sensation away. A sharp intake of air snapped him to attention. Bella stood frozen near the entry. Instinctually, Charlie sniffed the house. Red clouded his heightened vision. He pounced on his unsuspecting daughter and sank venomous teeth into her flesh. The taste of her sweet blood rivaled any food. She squirmed in his clutches. "Dad, stop! You don't want to do this!" Oh, but he did. It sated the burn. "Please," she choked. "_Daddy_?" The simple word realigned reality. Charlie released her in utter shame. He was no better than the vile redhead. "It's okay. It's okay."

"Bells, I'm so sorry! What can I do?" The voice belonged to a musician. Charlie clamped a hand over his mouth. It caused Bella to chortle. Between harsh breaths, she told him to hunt in the woods and to avoid humans. He obeyed only out of guilt. "Okay, I'll be back soon. Everything will be fine." She nodded and followed his miserable example. Her eyelids closed to suffer in solitude.

It took several hours for Charlie to finally accept his predicament. The whole vampire thing threw him into a loop. A part of him shamefully disbelieved Bella's prior explanation. Vampires were fictional creatures portrayed in books and movies. He hardly found truth in wooden stakes and invisible reflections. However, certain facts stared him in the face. He attacked his child for blood, his senses were enhanced in an unnatural matter, and he could run faster than a car. Chief Swan thought the entire occurrence was a nightmare, but Bella's screams disproved that theory. He could hear them a mile away from home. It's what made him pounce on an grazing buck and suck its life away. To say it tasted terrible would be an understatement. In truth, it barely quenched the burn.

For three days, Charlie hunted. He wanted to return home but fear reigned in the desire. Every time he inched towards the house, he picked up Bella's bloody scent. It sent him into uncontrollable bloodlust. He stayed near for her protection but kept from view. Thank god, she'd called the station. If a human had strolled onto their property, Chief Swan wouldn't have been able to resist. It was pure instinct. The hunger and undeniable need to protect Bells overshadowed everything else. Being an undead monster hadn't changed the love for his daughter.

Imagine his surprise, when Bella awoke sane. The scent of dry blood didn't effect her. What a sight, she was. The transformation polished her form. She resembled a fallen angel with crimson irises. Her skin cleared, hair shined, and her girlish body grew. **Dad** was the first word spilled from her pout mouth. Pride uplifted his heart. Selfish as it was, he'd always been jealous of Renee's relationship with her. They connected on a more personal level. It seemed now was he chance to seize that role. "How do you feel Bells? Are you thirsty?" She nodded with a small smile. Charlie hugged his daughter tightly.

They exited the house with unparalleled grace. Chief Swan instructed how to take down a mammal simply. Of course, his daughter was a natural. She caught a scent and took down a moose with one satisfying crack. After feeding, her ruby orbs sparkled with wonder. Bella had always abhorred blood. She'd fainted on countless occasions from the smell alone. Now, she stood covered in the herbivore's tide. Her eating habits were a bit messier than his. "You did good, Bells. Want another? I know that damn thirst can be trouble." Her smile widened a fraction.

"Actually, I'm good. I think I need a shower more than anything." She paused and scanned the southern wilderness. "We need to talk about this. There are some things you need to know before venturing off into the world. The main thing being to keep your identity a secret. If someone finds out what we are, we have to kill them or change them. That's what I've been told anyway. There's vampire royalty that disciplines unruly immortals. They'll kill us if we blab our existence."

"That's rich. Where are these leaders located?"

"Somewhere in Italy. Edward didn't go into great detail. He just passed along that they're ruthless and unmerciful. The leader, Aro, likes to collect vampires with special abilities for his guard. The Cullens are considered somewhat of a threat because Edward, Alice, and Jasper each have gifts." Charlie's brow rose causing Bella to chuckle. "Edward can read minds. Well, he can apart from mine. Strange, right? And Alice can see the future. Her mate, Jasper, is empathic. He can manipulate and feel the emotions of others."

"That boy could hear my thoughts," Charlie growled.

"Well, he said your thoughts were fuzzy. Edward could pick out bits and pieces from your brain but nothing solid. He said I probably gained my talent from you. I don't know what that means exactly. Someone explained that your human traits are enhanced when you turn. I might be able to block all sorts of things now. You might even have a gift you're unaware of too. It's hard to tell. Powers are suppose to be rare in the vampire community. Hence why Aro collects them like figurines."

"Well, what else should I know?"

"Um, well, we don't turn to ash in the sunlight. Our skin sparkles instead. It's a predator mechanism. We lure people in with our beauty. We also aren't allergic to garlic. Stakes through the heart are a no-go. The only thing that can kill a vampire is fire. You have to decapitate the body for it to truly work. I've seen it. Pretty disturbing. And what else? Uh, oh! We can see ourselves in mirrors. That's just a myth. I think some ancient vampire made up a bunch of crap to throw humans off."

"Do you know how long this bloodlust is going to last?"

Bella wilted shoving stained hands in her pockets. "Dad, it's going to last a year or two. As newborns, we're volatile and constantly hungry. Usually, a seasoned immortal helps us through the process, but we're alone. Our safest route would be to leave Forks for a while. We can focus on hunting and learn control. If we stay in town, we're bound to eat someone. I can't do that. It's why I pulled you out of the hospital. It only takes one innocent to bring our secret into the open. Look at me. I'm a prime example."

"So you're telling me that I have to quit my job, move away from my home, and wander around the wilderness like a wild animal? Isabella Swan, that is not happening! We'll figure something else out."

"We can't Dad! Haven't you been listening? We'll kill people! It's not like I can continue going to college. What if I attack my friends? People will know about us! Think rationally. We can come back in a year or two. I'm sure the station will take you back. We'll just say that a family emergency came up. Maybe, Renee hit her head and went into a coma. They'll understand. Plus, when's the last time you went on vacation? This isn't some little change. We're vampires with red eyes! It'll take months before they turn gold. It'd be in everyone's best interest to hide. Hell, maybe we can find an older vamp to teach us how to survive."

"I don't like this Bells," he huffed.

"I don't either."

Charlie paced creating divots in the moist earth. A series of emotions clouded his judgment. Fear took precedent. He'd never ventured far from Forks. It'd been his home since birth. Even when the love of his life insisted on a change of scenery, he stayed. It cost him her devotion and their child. Chief Swan hated change. He felt no need to travel abroad or even drive outside the city limits. The last trip he'd taken was to pick up Bella from the airport. That was two years ago. Sure, Billy and he fished near the coast, but that was different. Home always waited for him. Every bit of him demanded staying in the withered, old house. His dark eyes shifted to Bella. Her arms were crossed, stance hard. She held her ground betting he'd cave. Of course, he did. How couldn't he? She had valid points and knew more about the supernatural than him. His daughter never steered him wrong.

"Alright, here's the plan. We're going to clean up. I'll call the station and concoct some lie. Gather some necessities and be prepared for a long trip. We'll head northeast. There's plenty of hunting grounds around the Canadian border."

"Sounds like a plan," Bella smirked victoriously. She relaxed her body and flew towards the house. Charlie followed hot on her heels. His little girl wasted no time in hogging the hot water. He could smell the animal blood circling the drain. Avoiding further exposure, Chief Swan settled in the master suit packing possessions. With inhuman speed, the chore lasted five minutes. He used a backpack for camping supplies: knives, waterproof matches, a pistol, a couple of wilderness guides, nails, a tent, and the parka he'd worn the night of his death. His suitcase was more personal. It consisted of clothes, photos, novels, and his gold plated badge. No matter where he went, his title tagged along.

The upstairs water switched off and Bella's footsteps tapped on the carpeted floor. Strawberry scented body wash perfumed the stale air. Charlie listened to her change. Wisps of cloth scraped against her marble skin. She dragged her childhood luggage from the closet. Its wheels whined from lack of use. Bells unzipped the first bag and tossed several sets of clothes in its confines. The cotton and denim rubbed together like sandpaper. She deposited a set of books in the same compartment. Chief Swan knew these to be her backup. His daughter read classics as if they were going out of style. Like him, Bella preferred the simple things in life. She hated attention and expensive gifts. No, that girl loved a worn Austen romance. It amazed him that Renee hadn't ruined the child.

Her second bag was nylon. Its scratchy fabric hissed beneath her fingers. More paperbacks plopped into the main pocket. She added some knickknacks he couldn't discern. Knowing teenagers, it was probably a MP3 player or a camera. The slight twinge of plastic rubbed against the lining. Bella stashed a few pictures and a chiming object. It reeked of leather. Charlie pushed her progress at the back of his mind. He gathered some clean clothes and proceeded to the restroom. Bells had already set aside a towel for use. Thoughtful kid.

The following hour passed quickly. Bella had packed away their belongings in the bed of the Chevy. She'd even added a couple of gasoline canisters for the ride. A blue tarp covered the precious cargo from the elements. Charlie phoned the station and talked to one of his buddies. It shocked the daylights out of him. Like Bells mentioned earlier, he never took time off. However, he swore up and down a position would be available when he returned. Chief Swan locked the doors, latched the windows, and took the wheel. Sadness radiated between the family. It was first time, he'd realized Bella would hate leaving Forks too. He patted her knee in reassurance. She forced a tightlipped smile that didn't reach her eyes.

Silence rode backseat during the drive. The only words exchanged revolved around directions. They'd taken I-101 north into the less populated cities. Several bridges allowed them to cross the Olympic harbors. Bella recommended Vancouver as a stopping point. Their map depicted miles of natural terrain. Charlie concurred allowing her to dictate their next move. She didn't disappoint. Bells directed them deep into Coast Mountains. A single, dirt packed road curved around the thousand foot monstrosities. Eventually, the lane came to a dead end. She instructed him to stay put while she knocked down some evergreens. A kick here, a punch there, and Bella cleared a hidden path into the woods. Charlie nestled the pickup in the chaos.

"We can probably build a makeshift shelter with the trees."

"Yeah, but let's move it further from the road. Help me block the new trail. We don't want hikers wandering around." Bella grabbed a particularly large log and carried it to the road. She splintered the wood into chunks. A plentiful pile lay between the forest and the road. Charlie placed another pine two miles down the road to deter any drivers. No human without a forklift could remove it. Dusting his hands, he returned to the site. Bells had already set aside usable trees. She stripped the trunks of their branches. He'd never pictured his daughter as the construction type.

Charlie ran up the mountain side and discovered a hidden ledge. The rocky surface was sturdy and flat. He cleared it of debris and beckoned Bella. She sniffed out his location toting materials. "It's perfect!" The green logs tumbled from her arms into a thudding heap. "I'll get the other trees. We could probably make a cabin or something by tomorrow. Vampires don't need sleep, which you've probably already figured out." Chief Swan sputtered. He'd completely forgotten about sleeping. "Sorry, I thought you'd noticed! I mean, you've been awake for six days."

"I think I should hunt, Bells. Why don't you bring our things up?" His tone sounded hard and domineering. Her original cheer faltered. She obeyed leaving him to his own devices. Charlie traveled east towards the river. His thoughts went in several directions. He'd never again eat a bacon cheeseburger at the diner or drink cheap beer during a Mariners game. Naps after a hard day's work were no longer possible. Even fishing under the sun with Billy was no longer an option. Every pastime Charlie had cherished, was blinked from his life. How could he live this way? What of Bella? She'd never graduate from college or have children. At least, Chief Swan had experienced life's journey. He was forty-one years old. Bells would remain nineteen for all eternity.

Two black bears died within his clutches. He focused all his frustration on the towering carnivores. They put up a fight. It ebbed some of his self-pity but not the guilt. Charlie Swan would forever hate himself for killing his daughter. She deserved a beating heart and a human existence. He'd never voice his opinions knowing she'd shoulder the blame. The most he could do was care for and love her. His first act would be building that girl a sensible house. He knew little to nothing about architecture but damn it, he'd learn. With a new sense of purpose, Charlie returned to his daughter's side praying for better beginning.


	2. Good Company

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Author's Note:** Alright, here's a new chapter! Surprise: There's going to be a new vampire thrown into the mix. Thank you so much for stopping by and taking the time to read this story. Also, thank you for those who reviewed and added this story to your favorites. I love hearing others' opinions. Please feel free to voice them! Oh, and enjoy this chapter! May I remind you that there will be no incest in this story. I browsed through the 'M' rated Charlie/Bella stories and discovered most are of that nature. Not mine. Just ew.

Death on Two Legs  
"Good Company"  
_Chapter Two_

Sleepless nights proved productive in taming primal tendencies. Having a hands on objective brought focus to the newborn family. Their first task, building shelter, proved inhuman strength gave them a disadvantage. The easy part lay with tearing down evergreens. A solid push toppled the living entities to the ground. No, the problem resided with carving the wood into fitting pieces. Charlie used a hunting knife at first. The blade snapped under a smidge of pressure. Bella tried using her fingernails to create grooves. Much like the utensil, the bark cracked into pieces. The twenty-four hour time limit she'd set, turned into a three weeks. It wasn't a terrible experience. The duo learned from each other's mistakes. They gradually understood their forceful limits.

When a finished log cabin stood on the ledge, they celebrated. Bella insisted on hunting endangered game. Of course, Charlie tried to dissuade his daughter but it only fueled the fire. She took off like a jackrabbit into the mountains. He trailed after her shaking his head. Her speed remained significantly faster than his. However, Charlie realized he had a talent for discovering her whereabouts. Bells could disappear without a trace and he knew her location. She had mixed theories over the development. His intelligent daughter believed him to be a tracker. It made sense. He was a police officer for twenty years. On the other hand, Bella considered the talent may rely on his venom. Since he created her, Charlie could probably sense her. They had no way of truly knowing. He was merely thankful that he could keep tabs on her. Isabella loved frolicking across the country.

On the shores of Indian Arm, Bella claimed a Eastern Cougar. She toyed with the predator first. At the time, he hadn't know the feline to be nearly extinct. Charlie watched the wrestling match from a three story perch. The overgrown cat ripped her tank top clawing at her chest. She glowered at the incisions and growled. Bells broke the cougar's neck and bit into its jugular. Crimson nectar dribbled down her chin. Full, she dropped the carcass on the icy ground. Her orangey spheres eyed the animal with curiosity. Charlie traveled to her side in silent question. She grinned wiping the blood from her mouth. "Wouldn't he make a good rug?" Chief Swan laughed for the first time since his change. He grabbed the creature's legs and threw its body over his shoulders. Bella beamed in delight. Women and decorating, he thought.

They returned home mid-twilight. Charlie skinned the tan animal leaving its innards for other meat eaters. He substituted dirt for salt. Bella hung the hide high in the trees so it'd collect heat. A brilliant smile beautified her already stunning features. "Ready to go inside? I need to put our stuff away." Chief Swan nodded and stepped through the threshold. It was a single room dwelling with dirt packed floors. There were no windows or doors. Only a single six foot hole allowed entrance. The width of the space extended twenty feet. However, the length was close to ten. Charlie built rafters to extend the room's height. His six foot frame needed some space. Of course, his skill was limited. He could touch the ceiling standing on his tiptoes. Bella found the action amusing.

"It has potential. I can't wait to build furniture! I'm thinking a chest first? We need to put our clothes somewhere. Or, I could build a shelves? That'd probably be easier. I still need to figure out carving."

"Slow down, Kid. We've got all the time in the world. I have some nails in my backpack. Practice stripping small pieces of wood first. If you can manage that, we'll build a bookcase. Poking holes in the wall isn't the best idea. We might demolish the entire cabin," he smirked. "Plus, you're right. The place needs a little something."

"Thanks, Dad," Bella chirped as she pressed a chaste kiss to cheek. If he could blushed, Charlie would've been several shades darker. The girl brought out the best in him. She reminded him so much of Renee. Underneath her passive exterior resided a free spirit. He hadn't realized until the change. Edward did a number on her. The moment that mind reader set eyes on his daughter, she hid herself. Bells admitted once that she felt unworthy of his affection. "I just wanted to be perfect for him," she'd said. Edward Cullen would regret ever stepping a foot into his life.

Shuffling noises snuck into the cabin. Charlie peeked outside to see Bella carrying a stack of novels. The pile towered above her five-six frame. One on top of the other, the paperbacks trembled beneath her grasp. The morning breeze flipped open the cover of particularly worn book. He crossed the threshold and took half of the treasures. Bella sighed in relief. "Thanks." She shuffled into the cabin and set them against the wall. It became her designated area. Chief Swan followed suit. He placed the others beside them. Bells smiled at the library. As long as she had literature, the teenager was happy as a clam.

"I'll grab the rest. Why don't you start on that bookshelf?"

"Sure, sure."

They exited the cabin together. Bella playfully waved a goodbye as she returned to their tarp covered workshop. Piles of pine littered the ground. Charlie watched her for a moment. His daughter's nimble fingers split a hefty log and traced the intricate grain. Her bright eyes determined. He shook his head and headed south. The rustic Chevy still housed a majority of their clothes. Chief Swan cantered down the mountainside with a light step. His senses subconsciously stretched across the terrain. Several heartbeats thumped fifty yards away near the river. Moose, he thought. A soft patter sifted from the east. Its sound foreign and lax. Charlie paused to analyze it. No gust of breath or pumping heart meant no immediate threat. Curious, he shifted course heading towards the noise.

The delicate sound ceased after his change in direction. It was almost like the creature vanished. He'd known only one evasive being, the redhead. Charlie closed his eyes to focus. His mind searched for Victoria. Nothing popped up. He'd hoped his gift with Bella would somehow transfer. Disappointed, he searched for a scent instead. His nostrils flared and caught a subtle hint of honey. "Strange," he breathed. The sweetener was rare in British Columbia. Charlie opened his eyes but remained alert. Most likely, a bear had crossed their territory. Its scent probably clung to forest. Charlie huffed and redirected his path. He took four steps before being tackled onto a thick patch of ice.

Chief Swan reacted instantly. With newborn strength, he threw the attacker into an ancient evergreen. It toppled over creating a domino effect. Six plants fell. The crash alerted Bella. Her essence torpedoed towards location. Charlie gazed upon the sly vampire. He had risen but hadn't continue with his assault. His vibrant irises held unmistakable amusement. "Sorry, that was rude of me. I'm Garrett." Chief Swan responded with a fierce glare. The blonde haired male laughed heartily. Its rich sound cracked his original abhorrence. It reminded him too much of Billy Black.

Snow exploded into the battle ground announcing Bella's arrival. Their intruder snarled at the sudden evasion. Of course, Bells growled right back. She protectively crouched in front of Charlie. His daughter looked undeniably lethal. "Isabella, I'm okay. He just surprised me." Not a complete lie. "Why don't you calm down? This is Garrett." Bella straightened herself but kept a distrustful eye on the newcomer. His warmth had all but dissipated.

"Do you work for Victoria?"

"Bella," Charlie frowned.

"What, Dad? We need to know. There isn't a doubt in my mind that she'll be hunting us soon. I've already dealt with Laurent. I don't want us to get tangled further in her vendetta." Her orbs flickered between the two men. "Well, are you one of her pawns? If you are, let's just finish this."

"Nope. I tend to stick to myself. Drama isn't my thing," Garrett smirked.

"Okay. Good."

"Well Son, is there something I can do for you? You're a long ways away from a populated city. We've been here a month and I haven't sensed you." The young man nodded bobbing his ponytail. He brushed a few crumbs of dirt off his t-shirt. Like the handful of immortals Charlie had seen, he was handsome. Even with the pine needles in his hair and mud on his jeans, the kid looked sharp.

"I was just passing through. It's been a while since I've ran through Canada. It's the perfect time of year to explore northern America. I didn't mean to attack you like that. You just give off this dangerous aura. I don't know. It kind felt like a do or die situation. I'm truly sorry."

"You get that impression from him," Bella asked perplexed.

"Yeah, it's hard to explain. You know when you meet a vamp that screams steer clear? That's him," he said pointing to the chief. "It's kind of like I get a kitten vibe from you." A growl permeated the conversation. Garrett held up his hands in mock defense. "Obviously, that's not true. You came flying through the trees like a bat out of hell. This is entirely speculation. I haven't survived three centuries ignoring my instincts. You're probably just a sweet kid."

"Kid? I'll show you kid."

"Isabella Marie, settle down. You are a kid, **my** kid. We have no idea what he's capable of. Rein in that anger right now Missy."

"Wait a second. Are you telling me that you're actually father and daughter?"

"She didn't call me Dad without reason. The name's Charlie Swan. This is my _biological _daughter. We came into this life a little over a month ago." Pure shock bloomed on Garrett's face. "It's been a difficult transition. We came to Canada to work out the kinks."

"Kinks? Are you kidding? Some vampire changed you and left you to survive on your own? Damn. I take it you know nothing of our laws?"

"We know the basics. Bella knew a coven in our hometown. She pulled me out of the hospital and taught me the essentials. Without her guidance, I'd probably be bleeding Washington dry. Victoria changed me on accident and I turned Bells when I awoke. She's taken to immortality like a duck on water. We'd hoped to come across an older vampire to teach us the missing points. Wouldn't happen to be interested? It'd do us a great service."

A wide smile spread across the man's face exposing a set of dimples. Garrett extended a hand and Charlie shook it. "It'd be an honor." The red eyed vampire offered another hand to Bella. She accepted reluctantly. It was obviously clear she had little trust for the nomad. Chief Swan gave her a heated gaze. She rolled her eyes and vacated the area. Garrett whistled at her speed. "Girl's has some natural talent. Hopefully it'll last after the newborn stage." The former cop nodded not really understanding his meaning. Did certain abilities whither over time? Bells hadn't mentioned it.

The men followed her trail to the cabin's perch. She'd already returned to crafting a bookcase. A pile of wooden shavings lay beside her. Bella ignored their presence trying to concentrate. Charlie invited him into their home offering a detailed explanation on its completion. His companion commented that new vampires usually ran wild. He, himself, refused to settle. "It's a vampire thing. We can't stay still for very long. You'll get tired of the scenery. The Volturi are the only vamps I know that stick to one place." Chief Swan asked about them. He was curious how their laws were managed. "Well, they're like royalty. You make a mistake like outing yourself or creating an immortal child, they'll roast you. That's the extent of their involvement. They have a hoard of talented vampires whose sole purpose is killing. We call them guardians. If you ever come across one, run."

"Bells mentioned Aro's obsession with collecting gifted bloodsuckers." Garrett laughed and strolled outside. His focus shifted to the chief's daughter. She felt his eyes burning at her back. Bella threw a glare over her shoulder. The piece of pine she'd been working on cracked. Red circled her vision. Charlie interceded before things got out of hand. "Isabella." One word ended the conflict. She tossed the wasted material aside and started anew.

"Yeah, the Volturi love powerful beings. Aro has the ability to touch any living thing and gain its memories. He definitely uses it to his advantage. I'm surprised you know about them. He has at least twenty vamps in his army. No one can stand against them. It's physically impossible."

"Smart man," Charlie noted. "Bella thinks I'm sort of tracker. I know where she is at all times. It only works with her though. I've tried searching for Victoria but it doesn't work. Do you think it's just a bond between maker and child?"

"I highly doubt it. There isn't a huge pull with sharing venom. Honestly, the woman who bit you fueled both of your transformations. You haven't been around long enough to create your own poison. After the newborn stage, you can birth personal children. I think you might be able to track people you've met before. Isabella's the only person you've been around after the change. I bet you could find me now. Why don't we try?" Garrett wasted no time. He darted north into the dense forest. The wind blew his scent in an opposing direction. The man knew how to hide. Charlie stared into the frozen pit. A warm hand broke him from his thoughts.

"It'll be nice to know," Bella smiled.

"Sure, it would. I like the idea of knowing where our enemies are." He closed his eyes and felt the connection. Garrett had veered right towards water. Charlie sensed him closing in on Mount Seymour. "I'll be damned. I know exactly where he's heading." It was like a GPS system. He couldn't actually see his test subjects' surroundings, he just _knew_ their location. It was as simple as breathing. "I wonder if this will disappear over time. He mentioned some things fade."

"Not gifts, Dad. He means abilities like speed and strength. Since we have enormous amounts of human blood in our systems, we are at our maximum potential. Even if we feed on a hundred humans, our bodies can't hold fluids the same. Animal blood is even worse. We'll be slightly weaker than a human drinker. It's the price we pay though. I don't think I could take someone's life."

"Well, that's good to know. Is that why our eyes are changing color?"

"Yeah, animal drinkers have golden eyes. Don't ask me why. I'm kind of surprised Garrett hasn't asked us about our diet. He probably figured it out earlier," she mused. "I guess I'm going to return to building. The jerk messed me up. I was so close to having two straight boards! I should demand he make a chest. That'll teach him." Charlie chuckled ruffling his daughter's hair. She swatted his hand away. "Stop that! I already have She-Woman dreadlocks."

"Whatever, Bells. You look beautiful."

"I'd have to agree," piped a voice from behind the cabin. Bella jumped completely unaware. Charlie sniggered and teased her for not paying attention. "So, it worked huh? That's quite the gift. I'd keep quiet about it. Aro's tracker is very similar. He catches the tenor of one's mind and can find their location anywhere in the world. You'll have to test your limits someday." Garrett sauntered to their sides with a delighted grin. "What about you, Isabella? Do you have any unusual gifts?"

"No, nothing special."

"Isabella, he's here to help," the chief chided.

"Fine. It's probably nothing. When I was human, I met a vampire that could read minds. Fortunately, I was exempt from his gift. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't break through. I thought something was wrong with me. His creator considered that my brain might naturally block potential threats. I became somewhat of a science project."

"Sounds like a shield to me. Obviously, it's weak in some areas. Your father can track you down. You might be immune to mental attack. I can't really help you there. I just have basic abilities. I'd suggest finding a gifted vampire. However, if you're a mental blocker, your father must have a physical tracking ability." Garrett glanced at the mustached male. "You're using typical senses to find your prey. Maybe just seeing a person entitles you to their makeup."

"Thank you, Garrett. I appreciate the insight."

"No problem! If you want, I can help you train. The newborn stage can be frustrating. Both of you need to learn how to protect yourselves against seasoned vampires. Many attack without notice. It's engrained in our psyches. We're predators first and foremost. Don't ever forget that."

"When should be start," Charlie asked. An eager tone juiced his words. Bella nudged her father slightly. He eyed her with a 'what' expression. It earned the family more amused laughter. Garrett suggested now. Bells shrugged her shoulders. Both Swans awaited instructions promptly. The nomad led them away from the cabin into a clearing he'd discovered on his earlier excursion. Simple tasks ensued. They began becoming familiar with their hearing and surrounding scents. Charlie proved to be naturally atoned due to his ability. Bella struggled. She was easily distracted with simple intrusions. Garrett explained most new vampires had the same problem. He worked patiently with her. The time spent loosened her animosity towards him.

By nightfall, the trio formed a friendly bond. Charlie enjoyed the man's company. They filled the visitation with jokes and past experiences. Bella grew comfortable enough to ask personal questions surrounding his life. He was more than happy to divulge the information. "It's only fair. You've told me so much about yourself," he'd smiled. It broke her remaining discomfort. Bells began treating the man like a Cullen. She multitasked building her senses while picking his brain. One could see the man rarely interacted with people. He's typical joyful nature expanded into overzealous beatitude. It became contagious. As they returned home, everyone had a pep to their step. Garrett even aided Bella's furniture project. It took him less than an hour to put together the fancied bookcase. She smiled ear-to-ear when the finished piece sat against the wall. Both men chortled as they watched her alphabetize the spines.

"She's going to put you to work," Charlie teased. "That girl is stubborn as a mule. Just wait. She'll have you building the chest next."

"Char-Dad, I'm sitting right here."

"Oh really? I hadn't noticed." Bella charged at him before he could blink. Her velocity knocked him off his feet. Dirt particles puffed into the closed space. Charlie blinked in surprise. A slow, predatory-like grin pulled at his lips. His daughter noticed the shift immediately. Giggling like a mad woman, she dashed outside and up a tree. Chief Swan was right on her tail. Their growls echoed within the canopies. Both had an advantage, speed verses tracking. Of course, Charlie claimed victory. Her youth was unparalleled to his years of police training. "Gotcha!" They toppled from an evergreen in fits of laughter. It felt wonderful. He missed hearing his daughter's lovely mirth. Today had been a good day.

"Hey guys? Did you know there's a dead animal hanging up there," Garrett shouted pointing towards the cougar. "Is it covered in dirt?" Confusion pulled at his brow, while his neck tilted back at an odd angle. It turned Bella's giggles into full blown cackles. Her arms grip her sides in a comical manner. The nomad fixated on her hunched form and pouted. "What? It's true!"

"It's my hide! Don't hate the rug."

"Rug? You mean your flea invested dirt mat? Gross." The insult didn't fly. Bella sprang. Neither male caught her pounce. Instead, the teenager leapt into the pine's branches retrieving the moist skin. She stretched it open like a map. Garrett's eyes bugged realizing the situation. He took off in a gallop. True to Bella's grace, she caught up to the blonde solider wrapping the endangered fur around him. "Ugh!"

Charlie sat back and eyed the spectacle. The chief finally realized how much they needed the vampire, emotionally and knowledge based. He was the first friend they'd made in this life, and Garrett wouldn't be the last. It brought a sprinkle of hope to eternity. Maybe Bella wouldn't be alone with her old man forever. Life's experiences were still within her reach. Chief Swan made another silent promise to ensure these moments. Just the sight of her playing like an adolescent brought venomous tears to his eyes. With a little time, they could even expand their family. He understood Carlisle's logic. What man would want to live forever in solitude? The handsome ancient wriggling before him stood testament to loneliness. Charlie never wanted that for his daughter.


	3. Take My Breath Away

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Author's Note: **I'll have you know that I wrote two separate segments for this chapter. I couldn't make a solid decision in direction. I ultimately decided on the romantic route. I hope I made the right decision. I'd love to hear your opinions! And thank you for taking time to stop by! To my reviewers, double thank you! Well, enjoy!

Death on Two Legs  
"You Take My Breath Away"  
_Chapter Three_

Immortality simplified life. Daily, trivial matters all but disappeared. The need to please society or work for meaningless advances held no worth. As a freshman student, Bella squandered time to fit among peers. Attending college gave her the opportunity to start anew. The Cullens' dismissal butchered what little self-worth she had. It took Jacob several months to break the shell encasing her. He forced her to open herself to the living world. They conversed, built motorcycles, attended parties, and even kissed. Come fall, Isabella Swan became somewhat functional. Imagine her surprise when the Forks' police department interrupted Rush Week. The officer explained that her father had been attacked and had severe blood loss. Bella vacated the dorms and drove the pickup straight to Forks General. Out of all the scenarios she'd conjured, a vampire bite wasn't one of them.

Things happened so fast. She rescued Charlie from medical attention fearing the worst. During his transformation, Bella revealed every secret she'd stowed. A part of her hoped he'd forget. Most vampires did. However, memory loss never came. He dizzied himself in initial hunger and bit her, but Charlie remembered. Pure regret poured from his crimson depths. The emotion still lingered in his eyes. She abhorred it. None was truly his fault. Victoria and she were to blame. Had she steered clear of the vegetarian coven, the Swans would've lived long, human lives. What need would the redhead have to obsess then? Bella accepted full responsibility. Of course, she'd never voice it. Father and daughter shared one annoying quality, selflessness.

Upon arriving in Vancouver, Bella set out to right her wrongs. She knew James's mate wouldn't yield. It'd only be a matter of time before the vengeful bitch resurfaced. Knowing her tactics, the nomad wouldn't travel alone. The odds stood against her. Two talented newborns and a seasoned soldier awaited her. Bella took quiet action behind the men's backs. She created sensible paths away from the cabin. Instead of hunting wildlife, the teenager scoured for her father's maker. Charlie's uncanny GPS created difficulties. On several occasions, he'd asked why she ran into populated areas. Bella feigned ignorance. "I just got lost in the scenery." It was an absolute lie. One she continuously fed. The truth was that she had complete control of her senses. Garrett's undivided attention wasn't needed. In fact, it irritated her.

Their house guest threw wrenches into the general plan. Where her father installed personal space, Garrett hovered. At first, Bella resented him. He strolled into their lives like a stray dog. She had no desire to become involved with another vampire. Yes, she'd told Charlie finding a teacher would be a positive course of action. Never in a million years did she expect one to fall into their laps. Not only did the revolutionary hero invade, he became a permanent fixture. Chief Swan adored the male like a son. They hunted, sparred, and joked similar to old buddies. It took one day for Garrett to fall into her creator's good graces. The only course of action to take was welcoming the stranger. Bella wanted Charlie's happiness above all else. The blonde haired immortal guaranteed positive results. So, she held her tongue.

What she hadn't expected was to grow fond of Garrett. His exuberance crawled beneath one's skin. In a way, he reminded her of Emmett Cullen. Bella found herself curious of his history. It should've been a red flag. Her inner conscious screamed for preservation. Becoming close to another beautiful vampire would only end badly, but when had she ever listened to her instincts? Instead of ignoring the go-lucky man, she reveled in his advances. They read novels together and built ungodly furniture. Gradually, Garrett slipped through the cracks. It was becoming harder and harder to resist his friendship. Bella hated him for it.

Even now, the man sat beside her carving patterns into a chair. His fingernail chiseled into the wood with artful ease. His pumpkin irises analyzed the project keenly. Bella watched him unabashedly. Garrett, like most vampires, was absolutely gorgeous. He sported the body of a young warrior. His stature muscled and yet, lean. A mop of golden locks fell past his shoulders, but he always kept it pulled back. The style revealed a symmetrical face and square jaw. Bella assumed prior to his change, Garrett had a darker complexion. The creamy pallor, though attractive, seemed slightly off. He looked like the kind of man that would wander the earth topless. Freckles should've decorated his shoulders instead of venomous scars. She envisioned him more as an athlete than a fighter. His personality dissuaded anything dangerous. However, Bella knew better. As Garrett said, "We're predators first and foremost. Don't ever forget that." She hadn't lost all rational regarding unknowns.

"See something you like?"

"Maybe," Bella responded nonchalantly. "The chair isn't quite finished yet."

"That's not what I mean," he smirked.

"Uh, sorry. I was lost in thought. I think a break's in order." Bella rose and caught Charlie's scent in the distance. "Dad, I'm going to hunt. I'll be back later." A muffled okay sided with the wind. Garrett put away the nearly finished piece and stood as well. "I'd like to hunt alone."

"Why?"

"Sometimes a girl needs personal time. Is that a problem," she huffed raising her right brow. The nomad searched her eyes and shook his head. "Alright. I'll be back before you know it." She jetted north into the thick forests. Garrett's eyes still boring into her back. Bella always felt his stare even yards away. It unnerved her to no end. Obviously, the feelings weren't one sided. He picked up on her gaze too. Strange, she thought. They were slightly tuned into each other's presence. Most likely, it was a consequence of his constant lingering.

As promised, Bella drained two resilient bucks. She couldn't return home with blackened spheres. Blood spattered her dirtied blouse and holey Converse. With a disgusted sigh, Bella trotted towards the closest water source. She stripped her ruined attire and scrubbed the stains. Pink ribbons bled into the icy stream. Unfortunately, the baseball quarter-sleeve was beyond salvation. Faded crimson dotted along the cream hem. She should've undressed before feeding. Too many outfits lay in spoil outside their home. With a harsh sigh, Bella removed the articles from the water's depths. She strung her shoes' laces and wrapped the pair around her shoulders. The sopping shirt found itself tied around her waist. Prepared, the teenage beauty encircled her previous tracks to lure Victoria.

The hunt proved fruitless like most days. Bella had even stretched her venture over the mountains into Alberta. Only the stench of wild animals invaded her nostrils. She looped back home traveling south of the Canadian border. Montana greeted her with open arms. It felt wonderful stepping on American soil. Bella slowed her place enjoying the feel beneath her bare feet. For a brief moment, she closed her eyes to enjoy the sensation. A subtle breeze lifted her mahogany hair. She could've spent days rooted in her exact position. However, a familiar scent drifted towards breaking the daze. Bella felt his eyes locking onto her location.

"You're not hunting," he stated with a hard tone. "You've been gone for hours. Your father sent me to collect you. It's too dangerous to explore. You know that."

"What part of alone time didn't you understand?"

"I, of all people, understand the need for solitude. What I don't understand is how you could outwardly lie about your endeavors. Did you think I wouldn't catch onto your suicidal hunt? You're too inexperienced to take on this sort of task. Why not confide in your father or I? We'd be more than happy to oblige."

Bella crossed her arms tightly against her chest. Her frustrated glare met one of absolute worry. "This isn't Charlie's battle. Our predicament is solely my fault. It is my responsibility to eradicate Victoria. I will not sit by while she's undoubtedly planning our demise. I won't have you or my father interfere. I'm not some idiotic child charging into war. I know the risk and danger involved. If it costs my life to end that vindictive bitch, then so be it."

An indiscernible expression crossed Garrett's face. He stood silent for several seconds before closing the distance between them. His sudden spurt of speed took Bella by surprise. Her confusion deepened. "Isabella," he breathed. A cool palm cupped her cheek. She gazed up into his eyes with defiance. Typically, the nomad smiled at her defensive attitude. This time, he growled. Before Bella could comprehend its significance, Garrett captured her lips. His force completely derived from hunger. Afraid of resistance, he wrapped his impossibly strong arms around her bra clad torso. Electricity shot between them making Bella's knees weak.

The nomad savagely pushed forward. His talented tongue pried into her mouth. Garrett tasted as he smelled, like honey. Its effects were intoxicating. Bella returned his embrace moving her hands beneath his shirt. She explored the ridges of his body with uncontrollable need. It opened a sexual gateway. Garrett plowed her stone body against a tree. His slick appendage broke away and slithered down to her neck. He sucked graciously causing Bella to moan. Her legs spread open reflexively. He took the opportunity to place his knee between the juncture. A wonderful sensation coiled in unfamiliar depths. God, she wanted him! Primal urges overshadowed her sensible boundaries. The pleasure Garrett elicited unparalleled any vindication.

"Isabella, what are you doing to me," he choked. "I can't stop thinking about you. I can't be away from you. You've bewitched me!"

"No," she panted.

"Yes, you have!" Garrett ceased his ministrations but kept contact. "I've lived three centuries without these carnal desires. I've had no need for companionship. Now, I cannot fathom leaving you! I've withheld myself for months knowing you detest me. The abhorrence in your beautiful eyes killing me slowly. Why do you hate me so? Have I done something to gain your ill opinion?"

This wasn't the jokester Bella had become accustomed too. No, this was someone entirely different. She regulated her unneeded breath and searched his soulful orbs. The orangey hue glistened with obvious confliction. Bella recalled Garrett's original disposition: poised, talkative, and blood thirsty. Now, he stood before her tormented, exposed, and stricken. Had a newborn truly brought upon this cataclysm? For the first time in months, Bella was at a loss. Her directed path halted at an unsuspecting fork. Entrust Garrett or destroy him, those were her options. Damn it! She couldn't sabotage Charlie's happiness.

"I don't trust vampires. They've only hurt me. How can I put my faith in a man I don't know? Charlie has only witnessed Victoria's wrath. I've been emotionally and physically tortured by ten. Experience has taught me that all immortals are the same. Even you admitted that we're predators first."

"You hate me for what I am? Can I not prove my loyalty?"

"Why would you want too?"

He sighed gripping the flare of her waist. "I thought I'd made my intentions clear. Can you not feel the current between us? Everything about you calls to me. I want nothing more than to claim you as mine. I cannot imagine eternity without you by my side. I'd give anything to be in your good graces, to court you."

"You think I'm your mate," Bella asked bluntly.

"No, I know you are. I've known the moment I laid eyes on you. We move together in synchronicity. You feel our connection even within distances. Does your body not ache when we're apart?" She shook her head not entirely sure. "It will. You'll never feel complete without me. I can assure you."

"I've heard this all before."

"You speak of the mind reader. I can honestly say that he wasn't your intended. If he were, the undeserving prick couldn't have left. He probably craved the silence of your mind. You even labeled yourself as a science project. Did he see you more than that?"

"Shut up."

"He didn't, Isabella. He left you for dead. You must realize this!"

Anger and pure pain clawed her insides. She shoved Garrett several feet away. Her slipup completely placed aside. Bella snarled like a rapid animal. For the first time, the teenager wished to dismember something simply for sheer enjoyment. She pounced on the nomad ready to rip him limb-for-limb. He refused to fight back. His body lay limp on moist shrubberies. She landed a single punch to jaw. A small cluster of cracks marred his milky cheek. Immediate guilt drowned away her ire. Bella had never felt more wretched than at that moment. "Garrett, I'm so sorry." Poisonous tears collected in her golden eyes. "I didn't mean to."

"Isabella, I forgive you."

"How can you? I'm a monster. I should've never hurt you! You're only stating the truth. I can't believe…." Garrett flipped their positions. He now towered over her. His lips pressed a sweet kiss to her lips. Bella lifted a trembling hand to his wound. Her fingertips outlined the mark. It was already healing. Thank god, she lamented. "I really am sorry."

"You're forgiven, Angel. If you'd felt justified tearing me into pieces, I'd allow it. Please, Isabella," he whispered. "Allow me to love you? Give me a chance. I'll do anything, be anything for you."

"Garrett, I don't know if I can."

"All I ask is for a chance."

"Okay," she exhaled. "I'll try."

"Really?" Bella nodded earning a heated kiss. Their activity never escalated to its previous point. They battled tongues and touched like high school students, but their nether regions remained uncharted. Garrett wished to take their relationship slow. She couldn't argue. Less than twenty minutes ago, she'd planned living eternity as an old spinster. Her life played out like a terrible sitcom. How oblivious had she been to the telling signs of the nomad's affection? He'd stayed despite decades of isolation. The man had even changed his diet to impress her. They spent hours together doing hobbies she'd chosen. Bella reevaluated every moment leading to his admittance and felt utterly foolish.

No other words were spoken as they separated. Garrett suggested returning home to relieve her father's concern. She concurred with a curt nod and tore through the forest. The blonde haired solider growled behind her. Bella paused only to have his fingers intertwine with hers. Intense and yet, invisible sparks ignited between them. She eyed their hands darkly. "It's the mating pull. When we touch, our souls collide. We've become two halves to one being." In love, Garrett was quite the poet. Bella couldn't deny its appeal.

"What should we tell Charlie?"

"I'll speak with him. I should ask his permission to court you anyway."

"Permission? You've got to be kidding."

"I'm not," he smirked. "Regardless of what you might think, I do have morals. I highly doubt your father would appreciate me canoodling with you under his roof or on that dirt mat."

"Don't hate the rug! Gees," Bella sulked. "I'll have you know that's the hide of an endangered species. People would probably pay good money for it."

"Just imagine what people would pay to make love on it."

"How can you be overly romantic one moment and then obnoxious?" The question was meant to be rhetorical. However, Garrett took it as a green light for teasing. The thirty minute jog home turned into a game of innuendos. Only Charlie's pissed stature ended the nightmare. The old man stomped in circles spouting precautions. Bella played innocent which worked like a charm. Her father's anger faltered until Garrett asked the million dollar question. If the chief could've shot him, he would've. She missed how his neck enflamed during severe frustration. Edward always had the uncanny ability to ignite his rage.

"You what," he seethed. "I don't think I heard you."

"Charlie, I'd like your blessing to court Isabella."

Bella scooted back and awaited the no. She picked at the dirt beneath her nails. This was the nomad's battle. He might be right about their status, but she wasn't going to make it easy. Charlie surprised her though. The former officer agree under specified terms. "There is to be no hanky panky under my nose. I expect you to make an honest woman out of her, Son. You got me? I don't know how they treated women in the 1700s, but you can god damn guarantee that if you hurt her, I'll throw you into a pyre and piss on the ashes." No one mentioned that vampires couldn't urinate. Chief Swan's hard tone made joking an impossibility. Garrett, instead, agreed to the conditions and shook Charlie's hand. Both men shifted their gazes to her afterward. Bella shrugged.

"Is this what you want Bells?"

"Honestly, I don't know," she sighed locking eyes with the solider. "But, I've promised Garrett a shot. We'll just see what happens." Her admittance appeased Charlie somewhat. His contented demeanor returned. He clapped a smooth hand on the nomad's shoulder and began rambling. Bella tuned out the nonsense. She left the men to their devices and sauntered into the cabin. A copy of Pride and Prejudice rested on the dining room table. She plucked the novel from its residence and began reading. At the moment, Bella wanted nothing more than to rest. Her mind was a whirlwind of complications. She'd mark tomorrow as the day for finding solutions. After all, the only thing a vampire truly had was limitless time.


	4. It's a Hard Life

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Author's Note:** It's been a while. For that, I'm truly sorry. School's been pretty hectic. Just know that I'm not abandoning my stories. It'll just take a while to complete them. While on the subject, I'd like to thank my reviewers and readers for sticking by me. It means the world to me that you're enjoying the story! Please, feel free to comment on this newest addition. I've introduced a new vampire. Anywho, enjoy!

**Death on Two Legs**  
"It's a Hard Life"  
_Chapter Four _

Vampire sight brought many things to the surface. Colors enhanced, textures became prominent, and the simple delicacies of life weren't spared. One could see emotion whether it be frustration, joy, or adoration. Things taken for granted by mortality, opened one's eyes to possibility. Before, the idea of romantic love seemed farfetched. It was a state that neither Swan was willing to adapt. Carrying their human memories into damnation, they skidded around the opposite sex. Each bore previous heartbreak and refused its release. They allowed the pain to guide their dead hearts into eternity. Forever frozen, father and daughter leaned on each other.

Had Garrett never interrupted their lives, the tradition would've continued. The Canadian mountains would've swallowed the family whole. Their only earthly imprint resting on a rocky terrace, a cabin built from the surrounding forests and furniture carved by boredom. No one would've known of their stoned existence. The thought sautéed misery into Charlie Swan. He had prayed for salvation every day upon awakening. The chief wasn't a religious man, but he believed in fate. Astoundingly, something heard his pleas. A weary solider stumbled into their obtrusive pit. Covered in earth and just as broken, the ancient solider placed a kink in their plans. He bestowed promise and normalcy into the family. Charlie wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth. The newborn saw what the vampire brought to the table: hope. It was such a rarity while tucked away in the wilderness. So, he jumped at the opportunity. Lavishing attention and asking questions, the men bonded. However, Charlie wasn't stupid. The human drinker kept a strained eye on his daughter. Every time she moved, Garrett followed. It worried him at first, but then, the father's new sight took shape. He saw his greatest wish, undeniable love.

Bells was oblivious to the young man's draw. She waved it off as restlessness. One could assess it through her nonchalant gestures. She'd raise an eyebrow, ignore his curiosity, and even wander off. Any moment she became interested, Bella would label the connection as ridiculous. The hurt on Garrett's face intrigued Charlie. He'd chuckle to himself because he _knew_. At some point in time, the ancient bloodsucker would act. He was too old to resist the temptation of Bella's allure. So, the chief merely waited. To his surprise, he didn't have to wait long.

The couple bounded from North America, a certain glow radiating out their pores. Garrett stepped up to the plate and asked to court his daughter. It angered him at first. What father would want his nineteen year old to date? It's a natural reaction. Fortunately, Bell's expression halted the nos. She moved to the side and hid an entertained smile. Charlie barely remembered that particular smile. It was the one reserved for the Cullen kids. Whenever Alice dolled her up or that linebacker toyed around, her lips turned upward in an amused motion. His heart almost flickered a beat. He gave his blessing right then-and-there.

Now, the lovebirds canoodled around the clock. They scampered around the mountains trying to keep their sexual ventures low key. Of course, Charlie knew their conquests by two factors: scent and internal radar. Their bodies would fuse from time-to-time like dots at an intersection. When the kids returned, their entities would separate, but the stench of lust prevailed. He wanted to voice more ground rules, but what could he say? Their kind couldn't have children or pass sexually transmitted diseases. The chief couldn't fault them on their scent alone. He just had to grit his teeth and bear it.

To keep his mind busy, Charlie explored. He tested his senses on overgrowth and animal populations. Through trial and error, he discovered what was decent to eat and what wasn't. Fish, for example, fell under the disgusting category. Catfish used to be his favorite catch. Now, the fatty creatures tasted like stale Keystone. He decided after that experience to avoid anything with gills.

The next animal on his checklist was gopher. There seemed to be an ample supply surrounding the drier areas. Typically, he wouldn't bother with such a small mammal, but the hunt killed time. While the kids were running around, he needed an all-consuming distraction. He trotted east in search of his newest conquest, which led him to a deserted area in the Okanogan National Forests.

For roughly an hour, the chief rummaged through tall grasses. Unlike humans, animals had a sixth sense for danger. The damned rodents scampered into their burrows attempting to evade capture. Charlie refused to be outsmarted by a seven pound creature. He picked a newly formed hole and dug. The yellow teethed critters began to squeak realizing their impending doom. With a chipper hoorah, the newborn snagged a wiggling female and bit. She lasted around six seconds. The tragic lesson was learned. Gophers tasted like roasted ragweed.

Returning the shriveled carcass into its home, Charlie rose. His hungry mind turned onto other potential prospects. He caught wind of something different and followed. In hind sight, the seasoned hunter should've surveyed the land first. Superiority reared once a human underwent change. It formed under basic advancements: marble skin, inhuman strength, and immortality. To his knowledge, the only beings that rivaled his person were the undead. That simple fact should've clued him into what waited across the bend.

Step-by-step, the unfamiliar aroma shifted into a god-awful stench. The invisible foe showed no signs of fear. It lingered, silent amongst the trees. Charlie could feel watchful eyes upon him. However, only the heartbeats of the wild polluted his ears. His first guess was a starved bear. A predatory essence filtered through the air. He wasn't exactly wrong. As he inched closer to the horrid smell, the prowler attacked. Diamond-like fingers wrapped around the chief's neck.

With trained ease, Charlie whipped away from the man's grasp. Enraged snarls passed between them. The former cop pivoted his heel and prepared for his opponent's next move. He wasn't disappointed. The built vampire charged with newborn rage. Its pungent odor magnified while making contact. Charlie choked on the sensation and took the hit. The distinct need to run overclouded his senses. Unfortunately, the blonde brute continued his assault. He was trapped between mud and the boy's abdomen. Things needed to simmer down and quick.

Sucking in a deep breath, Charlie hollered. "Young Man, you best get off me. I don't want to hurt yah, but you're testing my patience."

The response was instantaneous. Blondie leapt off his dirtied form and edged towards the pines. Charlie cautiously followed his example. He picked himself off the ground and eyed the vampire appreciatively. Like Garrett, the newborn appeared to be in his early twenties. He was built like a forward receiver but sported preppy attire. Unneeded thick glasses framed his red irises, while a pair of penny loafers accompanied his feet. Despite the previous tumble, the kid looked clean as a whistle. Only a few specks of dirt rested in his cropped hair. If the chief had to guess, the boy was a well-to-do college student. The only thing going against him was the wretched stench. His parents were probably worried sick.

"You've got quite an arm," he complimented trying to ease the tension. Blondie merely stared him down. The distrustful look spoke volumes. "Look, I'm sorry we got off to wrong foot. The name's Charlie Swan."

"Fred," he stated simply.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Fred. Are you from around here? Looks to me like you eat humans. There aren't any around."

He ignored the first question. His attention latched onto the feeding comment. "Of course, I drink from humans. We're vampires." The tone matched the prestige of his designer clothing. Charlie huffed. He wouldn't stand for that kind of attitude. Sass had always been one of biggest his pet-peeves.

"Son, it's about time that I enlightened you. I, myself, was hunting for animals. You can feed on mammals without the guilt. That's why I'm out here. I'm surprised your maker didn't explain. However, Bella did mention most vamps chose to prey on humans."

"Bella… is she your wife?"

"_Wife_," the chief snorted. "No, she's my daughter. If you want, you can meet her. We built cabin up in Vancouver. It's nothing much, but it's away from the outside world. You can relax without people bothering you."

Whatever he said, flipped a switch. The putrid aroma dissipated. For the first time, Charlie scented the comforting aroma of aged paper. It reminded him of the Forks Public Library. Fred's body relaxed, shoulders slumped. He slowly closed the distance between them and offered a hand. The police chief accepted the gesture with a smile. It seemed his new acquaintance had an ability. Bells would be thrilled. He only hoped that the kid wasn't involved with the redhead.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to accompany you."

"Sure, I just have to ask one question. Are you in anyway affiliated with Victoria? I'm only asking because Bella will. I trust yah, but she'll inquire. We're trying to keep a distance from her. She's plotting to kill us."

A knowing spark flickered behind Fred's lenses. He released the tracker's hand and sighed. "Yeah, I know _of_ her. She's the reason why I'm a vampire. A man named Riley turned me to become one her of soldiers."

"And, I take it you're running from her?"

"They've been changing teenagers for the last year. It's been a bloodbath. I never wanted this life. Riley promised a new beginning. Had I known, I would've preferred death. For months, I rotted in an abandoned warehouse. All of us were told that the sunlight would kill us. It was that reasoning that brought me here. I thought I could just step into the sunlight and turn into ash. When nothing happened, I left. I'm sure that they'll search for me. They wanted talented vampires."

"Ah, you'd be talking about the smell."

"Yeah, it repulses people. It's probably the only reason I'm still alive."

"Well, I have no qualms with you joining our flock. You're better off with three vampires than alone."

"Three? There's another," he asked.

"Well, there's Bells and I. Victoria tried to kill me and made a mistake. I survived, but I turned my daughter in the process. We came to Canada to avoid humans. Another nomad found us. His name's Garrett. He's been teaching us about vampires. I'm sure you could use a dose yourself."

Fred nodded, slightly shaken. He really couldn't blame him. Underneath the pompous exterior resided a scared, little boy. What life he had lay within reach, but the fear of draining his folks dry stopped him. The truth was that they were monsters. Charlie was blessed enough to have loving support. Maybe, fate intersected their paths. He'd always wanted a son. Sure, Garrett personified ideal offspring, but he was a grown man dating his daughter. Their familial ties knotted in their common relationship with Isabella. The veteran could play the role of his son-in-law, while Fred assumed the adopted position.

"Let's say we head home? It's about a ten minute jog."

Without another word, the two newborns trudged through the countryside. During some points, Fred fell behind. He wasn't necessarily slower, but the boy seemed to be having an internal debate. If the chief had to guess, Blondie was probably second guessing his decision to join. To be honest, Charlie began contemplating his initial offer. He could already see Bella's reaction, pissed. Trust wasn't something the girl handed out freely. Even her budding relationship with Garrett had boundaries. The underlying fear of betrayal ran thick as molasses. Bringing home one of Victoria's potential pawns would challenge her inner-demon. He might be her father, but Bells ran the show.

Soon, the familiar mountain side came to view. Charlie allowed his concerns to pass. There was no sense worrying over the inevitable. He'd stick up for the kid, handling his daughter's rage as it came. The former cop stole another glance at Fred. As if the boy could sense the others, his ability flared. The repulsive stench drifted into the crisp air like toxic waste. Charlie held his breath bating for time. It was extremely difficult. His instincts begged to eradicate the newborn. For a brief moment, the chief understood Garrett's initial assessment of his character. The companions shared one attribute: an additional predatory threat.

The duo managed to clear the rocky slope without interference. Of course, the moment they reached the cabin, Bella pounced. Her golden irises receded into darkness. Luckily, Garrett snagged the lioness before she could strike. Feminine snarls poured from her throat. She struggled in his grasp, clawing at the air. Charlie found the display slightly entertaining. She'd never showed such hostility towards the soldier. Maybe, the mating pull subconsciously lowered her defenses. A low chuckle vibrated within the cop's chest. Eventually, it snowballed into laughter.

"Bells, calm down. You're scaring the boy. That's no way to treat a guest."

"_Guest_," she fumed. "I can feel him poking and prodding my shield!"

"Well, wouldn't you," Garrett reasoned. "If a newborn charged me, I'd do my damnedest to protect myself. Plus, Charlie brought him. You should trust your father's judgment. He wouldn't bring someone dangerous into our home."

The hell cat scoffed but relented. She settled into a submissive posture, slouching into her boyfriend's grip. The nomad purred with blissful contentment. He nuzzled into her neck before minding the company. Grinning like a fool, Garrett introduced himself. He apologized for not shaking Blondie's hand, joking that he was otherwise occupied. Bella swatted him playfully.

"Fred," the newborn responded, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Decided, Charlie claimed the reins. The tension was still palpable between the college students. Their narrowed eyes locked into a pissing contest. "As you can guess," he started, "this is Isabella. Despite what you might think, she's a sweetheart. She just doesn't trust easy. She's been around quite a few bloodsuckers. Let's just say that they weren't kind experiences."

The boy's face relaxed, curing the god-awful smell. It aided in Bella's mental recovery. In a flash, she returned to a normal state. A twinge of smile pulled at her rosy lips. "It's Bella," the newborn corrected. "I'm sorry for trying to attack you. Dad's right. I get jumpy around unknown vampires. It might just be paranoia, but when I meet a nomad, I automatically assume that they're trying to kill us. If it makes any difference, I reacted the same to Garrett."

"I understand," Fred stated, simply.

"Yeah, we need to talk. Why don't we go inside? Get comfortable."

Garrett nodded, throwing Bells over his shoulder. The girl fussed like a babe. "Put me down! Gah, you're such a barbarian!" He trembled with amused laughter, slapping her ass. Charlie shook his head. The reminisce of a scolding blush traveled up his neck. He could've swore the burn existed. Trying to bleach the scene from his sight, the Forks' officer reconnected with Fred. He clamped a sturdy hand on the boy's shoulder and ushered him inside. Like a traditional family, they encircled the multipurpose, dining room table.

"There are some things that need to be said," Charlie voiced. "There will be no fighting, yelling, or accusations." As expected, Bella's perfect face contorted with suspicion, a leery eye landing on Fred. She knew immediately that the information involved the redhead. The chief stomped a booted foot against the dirt floor. The loud noise diverted the menacing glare. "Isabella, I mean it." Her lips formed a tight line, but she remained quiet.

"Fred **is **affiliated with Victoria. Apparently, she's kidnapping kids to form some sort of army. She's using another vampire, Riley, to collect them. Fred's one of the unlucky few. They've been storing these newborns in a warehouse, lying to keep them imprisoned. Fred figured he'd light up like a Christmas tree walking into the sun. When nothing happened, he ran. That's when I found him."

"You wanted to die," Bella asked point-blank.

"Yes, I did. Imagine spending eleven months trapped in an abandoned building. I was told that I was a stereotypical vampire - allergic to sunlight, a monster craving blood. Knowing that I'd never see my parents again, I sank into a depression. It's what triggered my gift of repulsion. I was a cursed adult living amongst rapid teenagers. Some turned around the age of thirteen. It was the epitome of hell. I thought stepping outside would be my saving grace."

"That's horrible."

"It was worst for others," he shrugged, emotionally detached.

"It's against our laws," Garrett seethed. "Two vampires cannot single-handedly control an army of newborns. The fact that she's changing children will draw the Volturi's attention. They'll be eradicated."

Thick silence passed between the group. Charlie used the time to sort through his thoughts. A disturbing sense of responsibility consumed him. Dozens of youngsters brought into this life because of his maker's desire for retribution. She undoubtedly intended to send the newborns to their death. Each created to destroy _his_ family. Something needed to be done. If the revolutionary solider spoke truths, the guard would descend to murder innocence. He was a man of action. Being a police officer engrained formidable justice into his psyche. Victoria's fate pointed in one direction: death. If he could save one soul, it'd be worth the consequences.

"We need a plan," Bella announced.

"You know, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."


End file.
